I’m Sorry - A Bughead Story
by Trashy Mick Trasherson
Summary: The black hood has forced Bughead to split apart. Betty tries to explain but meets an unpleasant turn. I'm Sorry - A Bughead Story Reviews Appreciated
1. The Explanation

Hey guys! Sry this is so short, I had a hard time trying to get my inspiration for this..

Betty sat at her window. Looking outside, she started to cry. She was trying to protect Jughead, but he didn't know. He was hurt, and it was all because of her.

She shuddered at the thought. The black hood was out there, hurting people, hurting Jughead. The very window she was looking out of reminded her of him, and their first kiss.

No one was home, and she knew for a fact that Archie was talking to him at that moment.

"Please Jug, please don't hate me as much as I know you're going to" she muttered under her breath. She looked down at her phone, with one new message from Archie.

**Archie: I did it, I'm so sorry Betty**

**Betty: It's fine, I'll explain everything to him once this blows over**

**Archie: k. And oh, you are in for a real treat**

**Betty: Wait, what are you talking about???**

**Archie: You'll see, I'm so sorry Betty**

Betty tossed her phone onto the bed. She owed him an explanation. So she quickly got up. Wiping tears off her face, she grabbed her jacket. Looking at the time, 10:00 pm.

"Ok, let's do this" she grabbed her phone from off the bed. As she did her gaze met a picture on the nightstand of her and Jughead. She choked back a sob as she walked outside her bedroom, then out her front door.

During the walk from her house to Sunnyside Trailer Park, she was hyper-aware. She was afraid that if the black hood saw her, he would hurt Jughead, or even worse, kill him. She tried to push that thought away, and the whole way there muttered, "Please, please, please, please don't hurt him," She was terrified.

She was standing outside his trailer, ready to knock on the door when she looked in. There was Toni Topaz, leaning in to kiss Jug. She felt her eyes well up with tears and turned around. When all of a sudden, she felt a tight grip on her shoulder.


	2. The Captured

**Betty POV**

Betty couldn't remember anything after that. All she knew was that her head was throbbing and she couldn't move. Her eyes flicked open to see a figure standing in the doorway. She couldn't tell who it was but knew she had to get out of there. Her hands were tied to the ground. She looked up.

"Who are you and where am I," Betty said sternly, trying to hide the terror in her voice. "You know exactly who I am," the figure said as he stepped into the light. Betty sat in horror, it was the black hood.

"No, no it can't be. Let me go!" She said trying to break free. "I'm afraid I can't do that Betty," he said as he walked closer to the terrified girl.

**Archie POV**

Archie Andrews sat impatiently looking at his phone.

**Archie: Betty?**

10 minutes later

**Archie: Betty??**

20 minutes later

**Archie: Betty! Are you ok!!?**

When Archie didn't hear a reply back he decided to do the one thing he wanted to do least

**Archie: Jug?**

**Jughead: What Archie, what now**

Jughead was mad

**Archie: I can't find Betty anywhere, and she's not picking up her phone..**

**Jughead: So, what do I care, she broke up with me through you!**

**Archie: Jug please!**

**Jughead: Sorry, can't**

"Dang it!" Archie yelled as he went back over to Betty's house. He knocked on the door again, after five minutes he went home.

**Jughead POV**

He felt a buzz in his pocket, it was Archie.

**Archie: Jug?**

**Jughead: What Archie, what now**

**Archie: I can't find Betty anywhere, and she's not picking up her phone..**

**Jughead: So, what do I care, she broke up with me through you!**

**Archie: Jug please!**

**Jughead: Sorry, can't**

Jughead felt his heartbreak as he read through the messages. Betty might be in serious danger. But she broke up with him through Archie!

He sat on the couch as his phone rang

**Betty POV**

"What are you gonna do with me," Betty said as she looked into the black hood's eyes. "I don't know," came a cool reply.

"Whatever you do, don't hurt Jug," she said with a sob. And the black hood left the room as Betty sobbed. "Please, please don't hurt him," she cried out.

After 30 minutes came the black hood's reply "Here, let's call Jughead," Betty was so scared, she wanted Jughead. He would get hurt, and was with Toni, why did she want him. The black hood pulled out a phone and called Jughead.

He picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Jughead"

"Who is this?" Jughead asked as he heard cries for help in the background.

"The black hood, and I have Betty"

The black hood put it on speaker, "Here, why don't you two chat"

"Jughead! It's a trap! Don't listen to him!" Betty cried, trying to warn Jug.

And with that, the line went dead...


	3. The Plan Phase-1

**Hey guys!! Real quick before the fanfic, I'll be on vacation in a few weeks and won't be able to post. With that, I'll try to work on the fanfic when I can during that time**

**Jughead POV**

He was sitting on the couch when his phone rang. He looked down, unknown number. He skeptically answered it, "Hello?"

To his surprise came the reply "Jughead," He could hear cries for help in the background, they almost sounded like Betty's "Who is this?" he asked. Then, his worst fear came to life "The black hood, and I have Betty," It was then, that Jughead Jones felt his heart sink. He was about to say something when he heard "Here, why don't you two chat"

He heard crying "Jughead! It's a trap! Don't listen to him!" Then, before he could say anything, the line went dead.

With that Jughead texted Archie.

**Jughead: Archie?**

**Archie: Yea?**

**Jughead: I think I know where Betty is. Meet me at Pop's in 10 minutes.**

**Archie: Ok, sure thing.**

_10 minutes later_

Jughead Jones, who was sat in a booth at Pop's, heard the door open. He looked up "Archie, thank goodness your here," he said as Archie took a seat across from him. "Sure thing Jug. So what about Betty?" Jughead bit his lip and said "I got a phone call... from the black hood," he was cut off when Archie replied "What?!" Jughead nodded, "And he has Betty," before Archie could say anything, Jughead explained his plan to rescue her.

"That sounds great Jug. Let's go" and with that, the two boys headed out of the diner.

"Toni.. we need your help. Do know someone who can track caller id?" The purple haired girl looked up, "Yea, I'll see"

Now it was up to Toni to find Betty

**So yea.. hope you like it, I know it's kinda short sry. I'll be on vacation in exactly 4 weeks. I'll try to post before I leave... but if I can't then I'll DEFINITELY work on it during the week.**

**Thx**


	4. The Plan Phase-2

**_Authors note;_ Hey guys! So today I had to get surgery on my toe.. fun right. I was supposed to go to school but can't anymore. So I decided to write this. Sry it's short...**

"Got it!!" The pink haired girl yelled from across the room. It was three in the morning, they had been working on it all night.

"What?!?" Jughead shouted, snapping out of his tired state. "Wait? What's going on?" Toni had been awake the whole night, Jug had gone in and out of sleep, and Archie had just woken up.

"Archie! Snap out of it!" Jug clapped his hands in front of Archie's face. "Dude, we've found Betty" Toni said in response.

"What!! Where is she?" Both boys asked as they rushed over to the small computer screen, pushing Toni out of the way.

"Wait. This has to be a mistake" the redheaded teen said. Jughead's eyes went wide as he looked at the address the call came from. "That's.. that's the old Conway home!"

"Yep" Toni stated as she dusted off her jeans. "So how're we gonna get her out?"

"I don't know. I'll come up with a plan soon" Jughead said as he trudged over to the chair he was sitting in.


End file.
